Open your eyes
by Katheliina
Summary: "C'était voulu, j'en suis sûr frog. Te plonger dans le coma, ce n'est que pour faire ton intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dépêche toi d'ouvrir les yeux, avant que tout le monde ne finisse par s'inquiéter pour ton cas." A travers de nombreuses lettres, Arthur attend qu'il ouvre les yeux, seuls ses mots seront là pour l'accompagner lors de cette épreuve.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Oui, ça fait un petit temps reviens avec une petite fiction FrUk qui avancera au fur et à mesure des semaines, je vais tenter de la finir, promis ! Ce ne sera pas bien long, chaque chapitre. Je vais me tenter à un post par semaine, on va bien voir ce que ça donne.

Les chapitres ne sont pas bien long, vous vous en rendrez facilement compte ! Je ne sais pas combien de lettre il va y avoir, je vais en tenter une dizaine ?

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _05/06/20XX  
Stupid frog_,

 _Idiot. You just an idiot. A fuckin' idiot. Je suis sûr que ça t'amuse, pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que sur ton lit, avec ton air endormi, tu jubiles d'avoir autant de monde autour de toi. Tu jubiles d'être le centre d'intérêt, right ? Ce serait bien ton genre, ça. Prêt à tout pour que tout tournes autour de toi. Mais tu étais obligé d'aller si loin que ça, hein ? Tu avais d'autre manière de faire ! Tu avais d'autres moyens, non ?! Tu avais autre à faire, plutôt que... Que de finir à l'hôpital ! Plutôt que de devoir te plonger dans le coma ! Stupid frog !_

 _Et ton métier, t'en fais quoi maintenant ? T'as l'air bien malin maintenant. Tu aimes bien pourtant, être couturier. Chaque soir en rentrant tu me bassinais avec tes clientes, tes talents, ton plaisir de les rendre heureuse à travers tes créations... Mais au moins, je vais être tranquille durant un temps. Je ne devrais plus supporter tes bavardages inutiles. Peut-être qu'un peu de vacance me fera du bien, au final. Enfin, si je peux dire ça._

 _Ton grand-père est fou d'inquiétude comme tes parents, tes deux meilleurs potes me cassent les oreilles à se dire un coup que tu vas vite sortir et un autre que tout est foutu, et je ne te parle même pas de l'un de tes employés, l'italien là... Feliciano, qui pleure à tout bout de champ... Même mes frères et ma sœur s'y mettent. Je n'ai pratiquement pas de temps pour moi. Tu me gênes vraiment, Bonnefoy._

 _Bien évidemment, je ne le montre pas. Je m'y force. Ta famille a besoin de soutien, par ta faute. Tu n'as pas intérêt à rester trop longtemps ainsi, sinon c'est moi qui te réveillerais à coup de grande claque. Et tu m'en sais capable. Alors si tu veux garder ton visage encore un tant soit peu intact, ne traîne pas. Je ne te laisserai pas m'inquiéter pour ta petite personne, certainement pas ! Si tu le savais, tu serais apte à me charrier. Comme si j'allais te donner une ouverture comme ça._

 _Ça fait trois jours, trois jours seulement. Les médecins ne savent pas comment ton état va aller. Et moi, comme un con, j'attends. J'attends pour toi, tu ne devrais pas le mériter. T'es au courant ?_  
 _Je prends même le temps d'écrire cette lettre. Et je compte bien t'en écrire d'autre tant que tu ne seras pas réveillé. Pour que tu t'en veuilles lorsque tu te réveilleras, en sachant tout ce que tu auras manqué. Ça te servira de leçon._

 _Mais en attendant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Alors pour le moment, tu ne sauras rien de plus._

 _... Wake up soon, frog.  
_ _A.K_

* * *

C'est fini pour le moment !

-Whisper- La deuxième lettre est déjà écrite.

A vrai dire ça fait plus d'un an que j'avais commencé

J'espère que ça me motivera à écrire la suite !


	2. Chapter 1

J'ai tenu parole ! une semaine après voici la deuxième lettre d'Arthur ! Ave moi.  
Non en vrai je triche, à l'heure où je suis en train de mettre en page ce chapitre 1, je viens de poster le prologue. Mais bon, comme ça s'est fait eh.  
Il y a moins d'informations sur ce chapitre que le premier, mais le troisième sera plus complet. Il faut quand même que j'y aille doucement, promis ça s'arrangera !  
Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Yllsnyae_ : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le format te plaise. C'est quelque chose que je voulais tester depuis un temps, si l'effet est réussi c'est tant mieux, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça continue ainsi ! Et oui, pour le moment Arthur dans le mood "déni Kirkland", le fameux. Ca va pas s'arranger tout de suite ! Et je suis très triste, Francis est mon personnage préféré, IL NE MERITE QU'AMOUR ! ;v; Je te le ferais aimer, I SWEAR !

 _Mo Ruin_ : Eh ouiiiiii, tu peux enfin la lire ! Et en plus je tente d'être à jour tout ça, je compte sur toi pour me harceler en cas de retard eheh. J'espère que tu seras pas déçu par la suite, vu le temps depuis lequel tu l'attends ! J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de peine pour Arthur en l'écrivant, même si j'ai peur d'en faire trop tard avec lui, c'est pas un personnage dont j'ai l'habitude d'écrire dessus, c'est grave dur en vrai ! Si la manière dont le background est présenté convient c'est good aussi ! On en saura de plus en plus au fil des chapitres :3 Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _10 / 06 / 20XX  
_ _Frog,_

 _Une semaine est passé, et toujours aucun signe d'éveil. Le choc que tu as reçu a dû être plus dur que ce que les médecins avaient pensés. "Bonne nouvelle" selon eux, ton état ne se dégrade pas. De plus, les visites peuvent se faire plus souvent. Venir te voir ? Alors que tu ne réponds pas, que tu ne nous vois pas ? Il n'y a aucun intérêt. La seule raison pour laquelle je vais à l'hôpital, c'est pour savoir comment ton état avance. Je te vois de loin, et je n'ai pas envie de vouloir plus m'approcher._

 _Pourquoi j'en aurai envie ? Même toi tu refuserais un miroir pour voir à quoi tu ressemblerais. Tu ne dois avoir rien de "classe", rien "d'élégant" comme tu te plais à l'être habituellement... Ou du moins, à le dire. Mais pour le moment ce n'est que des suppositions, sûrement véridiques cela dit. Tu devrais vite te réveiller, avant que tes cheveux ne deviennent trop en bataille. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en occuper, tu peux me croire sur ça. Si je pouvais, j'aurai même pris une photographie de tes cheveux, pour te faire hurler à ton réveil en m'ordonnant de supprimer "cette horreur ne représentant absolument pas ma beauté", comme tu peux me le dire._ _Mais pour le moment, tu ne peux toujours pas t'en plaindre._

 _Je t'aurai bien dis... Enfin, écris, que sans toi c'était silencieux... Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut forcément qu'Antonio et Gilbert soient présents. Tes crétins d'amis appellent à l'appartement, ou passent carrément à l'improviste pour prendre « de mes nouvelles », qu'ils disent. Ils sont complètements idiots, je comprends bien pourquoi tu es pote avec eux... Mais je suppose qu'ils font ça parce qu'ils doivent s'en vouloir. Après tout, ils étaient là eux aussi quand c'est arrivé. Mais ils s'en sont mieux sortis que toi... Mais je n'ai aucunement envie d'en reparler. Je leur en voudrais presque, au fond. Je t'assure que je me force à ne rien leur reprocher. Alors tu ne feras aucune remarque là-dessus quand tu liras la lettre, je te préviens tout de suite. Et de toute façon, s'ils continuent à autant s'inviter sans ma permission, je finirai par les virer définitivement. Déjà que j'ai aussi le droit aux coups de fils de mes frères, je n'ai aucune envie de supporter ces deux-là en plus trop longtemps._

 _Tu me saoules, Francis, c'est à cause de toi tout ça. J'ai rien demandé, et tu me fais ce coup-là. Tu auras intérêt à te faire rattraper. Et vu qu'à ton réveil, faudra encore s'occuper de toi, je ne pourrais même pas te faire dormir sur le canapé pour te faire regretter. Tss. Et tu n'as pas non plus intérêt à me faire le coup de la dramaqueen. Clair ?_

 _J'en fini là pour aujourd'hui, je vais éviter d'écrire trop de chose à chaque lettre, ton pauvre cerveau ne le supportera pas._

 _A.K_

* * *

Toujours aussi court oui. Mea culpa, le chapitre 2 devrait être un peu plus long ! _  
_J'espère quand même que la lecture vous a plus !

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

La productivité mes amis ! Voici le chapitre 2, en temps et en heure ! Oui, oui d'accord il était prêt deux semaines à l'avance. Je suis en train d'écrire ça, le prologue est sorti hier. Je suis inspirée, que voulez-vous ! Pour une fois que ça m'arrive.  
En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! Il est légèrement plus long. Les autres devraient être du même style. Vous vous doutez que plus on avancera dans le temps, plus Arthur aura des choses à dire !

Certains de mes Oc's sont présents dans ce chapitre, voici les informations :  
Ecosse : Keith Kirkland  
Pays de Galles : Keyne Kirkland  
Irlande du Nord : Liam  
Erzsébet = Elizaveta (Hongrie)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _18 / 06 / 20XX_

 _Frog,_

 _J'ai finalement fini par aller te voir, aujourd'hui. Enfin, plus précisément, Keith est venu ce matin à l'appartement me foutre un coup de pied au cul. Littéralement. Il m'a ensuite forcé à m'habiller, ne m'a pas laissé le choix en me jetant dans sa voiture et m'a conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tout ça bien sûr en m'engueulant sur tout le long de la route en me disant comme quoi j'étais un "sale gamin capricieux et ingrat, qui se devait au moins d'aller voir son copain parce qu'il avait besoin de ça" et autre du genre. Il m'a ensuite conduit jusqu'à ta chambre sans me demander mon avis puis il est parti fumer, comme ça, m'abandonnant en face de... Toi._

 _Je te le jure frog, tu me paieras ce coup de pied quand tu seras debout. J'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra, mais tu me le paieras._

 _Résultat, je me suis retrouvé comme... Un con, debout. Quand je t'ai vu, ce que je pensais la dernière fois avait été confirmé : T'es ignoble à voir. Entre ta blouse d'hôpital, tes cheveux ayant perdu leurs éclats et cette machine pour t'aider à respirer... Tu m'as presque fais pitié. J'ai voulu partir, j'en avais assez vu. Mais si je partais trop tôt, je savais que ce crétin allait m'engueuler, et j'en avais aucune envie. Je n'étais certainement pas d'humeur à ça._

 _Du coup, je me suis assis. Et je t'ai regardé, sans rien dire. Je n'en voyais toujours pas l'intérêt, ça ne servait à rien. On a beau me dire que tu m'entends, je n'en crois pas un mot._

 _Tes yeux sont clos, comment je peux croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tu peux savoir si je te parle ? C'est débile. Totalement idiot. Et puis, je t'écris déjà. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à te dire, hein ? Si je le faisais, gratter sur tant de papier ne serait qu'une perte de temps._

 _Résultat, je suis parti quelques temps après, et quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, Keith m'attendait. Il fumait encore, et à m'en fier à son odeur, il n'en était pas à sa première depuis qu'il m'avait laissé dans ta chambre. Ça doit être sa manière à lui de montrer son anxiété. Vous êtes amis d'enfance, forcément ça ne le rassure pas de te voir comme ça. Tu réussis même à le rendre dans cet état. Toujours aussi fier ? Si mon frère chope le cancer je t'en porterais comme responsable._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais que Monsieur serai satisfait après ça. Mais non. Il m'a de nouveau foutu dans sa voiture pour m'emmener ailleurs. Chez lui. Quand on est entré, Liam et Keyne nous attendaient. Ils avaient tout préparés, bien entendu. Et résultat, on a passé la soirée ensemble... Ce n'était pas désagréable. Je dois bien l'avouer. Ce n'est pas pourtant autant que je ferais ça tous les soirs, je pense. J'ai des choses à faire, à m'occuper. Keyne a rajouté que plus se serait occasionnel, plus on sera content de se retrouver tous ensemble. Elle est aussi niaise que toi, quand elle s'y met. Mais ça a fait sourire les deux autres. Si ça leur fait plaisir, autant le faire. Et puis ça m'évitera de les avoir sur le dos tous les jours parce que « je ne donne jamais de nouvelles ». Toujours à se plaindre. On ose parler de moi après._

 _Keith s'est finalement décidé à me ramener chez moi. Ça aurait été plus simple si j'avais pu prendre ma voiture, mais comme tu l'as lu il ne m'a pas trop laissé le temps. On a encore un peu discuté tous les deux. Je ne te dirais pas de quoi, et ce n'est même pas la peine de me harceler par la suite. Tu sauras juste qu'il m'a conseillé fortement de passer te voir plus souvent, une à deux fois par semaine sinon il m'y emmènerait tous les jours. Selon lui, je dois te faire ressentir ma présence. Quand bien même tu ne t'en rendrais pas vraiment compte, ça ferait du bien. Pour lui et moi._

 _Lui qui n'aime pas les hôpitaux, je trouve ça ironique qu'il me dise ça. Mais je suppose que depuis qu'Erzsébet a fait sa fausse couche, il a radicalement vu les choses autrement._

 _Quand je suis sorti, il m'a donné deux billets pour son prochain passage avec l'orchestre d'Edimbourg. C'est dans un mois, tu seras réveillé. Alors il veut qu'on aille te voir. Je lui ai dit que ça dépendrais de ton état. Puis on s'est laissé là._

 _Résultat, je travaille demain, c'est 00h et je t'écris quand même. Ne va pas dire que je ne fais jamais rien pour toi. Je suis crevé, à cause de toi. Je vais me coucher._

 _A.K_

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, vos idées et tout ce qui s'ensuit par la tête ! Je lirais tout cela avec grand plaisir.  
Et oui, Keith sort avec Erzsébet. Je l'avoue, c'est l'un de mes ships de rp. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher

Je compte sur vous, à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Le chapitre 3 est en plaaace ! Aujourd'hui ce chapitre est d'une taille qui est assez raisonnable pour une lettre. Arthur commence à avoir pas mal de chose à dire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _22/06/20XX_

 _Frog…_

 _T'es content de savoir que ça fait désormais plus de deux semaines que tu ne réponds plus de rien ? Tu as largement dépassés les bornes, ça suffit maintenant. Arrête de jouer les flemmards ça ne tu réussis pas. Je sais à quel point tu aimes faire… Beaucoup trop de chose à la fois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore allonger sur un lit, hein ?_

 _L'homme avec qui tu as eu cet accident est déjà sorti, lui. Il s'en est sorti qu'avec un bras cassé, des cicatrices et une jambe dans le plâtre. Mais il a pu sorti, lui. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, pour lui. C'est tout juste s'il s'est intéressé à ton cas. De ce qu'on m'a dit, il a demandé une ou deux fois pour savoir ton état, mais il n'a jamais essayé de savoir plus que ça. Et quand je suis arrivé aujourd'hui à l'hôpital avec Gilbert et Antonio, c'est l'espagnol qui me l'a fait remarquer. Il était en train de sortir définitivement de cet hôpital de malheur. Il n'a même pas fait attention à nous. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il sait que tant que tu n'es pas réveillé, il est pratiquement tranquille._

 _…_ _Ça m'a énervé, sur le coup. J'aurais voulu aller le voir, lui demander s'il n'avait vraiment aucune once de culpabilité en lui. Si vraiment il s'en foutait de savoir comment ça allait se finir. J'en serais presque venu à le frapper, peu importe sa réponse. Merde, je deviens aussi violent que Keith. Enfin, lui il l'aurait fait directement. Moi je me suis retenu. Ce n'était pas l'endroit approprié. De toute façon, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour le contacter. Mais je te connais Francis. Toi tu vas simplement te dire que s'il va bien, et toi aussi, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Des conneries du genre. Parce que tu en fais beaucoup trop pour les autres. Je te forcerais à t'occuper de toi, quand tu seras à la maison._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est ton employé Feliciano qui est passé. Il avait l'air complètement gêné par sa propre initiative. Il voulait prendre de tes nouvelles, parce qu'il n'osait pas y aller, ayant peur qu'on lui dise qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, parce qu'il n'était pas un véritable proche ou un membre de la famille. Ça faisait donc deux semaines qu'il travaillait pour faire tourner la boutique sans même savoir si son patron allait bien. Pense à l'augmenter quand tu retourneras travailler. Il le mérite largement. Sachant qu'en plus il te supporte tous les jours. En tout cas je l'ai « rassuré ». Lui répétant ce que les médecins m'avaient dit, en plus du fait qu'il pouvait venir te voir sans se soucier du « qu'en dira-t-on ». Peut-être que ça aura su le convaincre, apparemment son frère lui disait la même chose. Mais je suppose que venant d'une personne te connaissant bien, ça lui semble plus légitime._

 _Les affaires marchent bien, apparemment. Certaines de tes clientes demandent aussi de tes nouvelles, elles semblent inquiètes. Je ne sais pas trop comment elles pourraient être rassurées. Tu leurs feras des remises pour t'excuser auprès d'elles… Tu déranges tout le monde, sache-le._

 _Même à mon travail, depuis que j'ai dû partir en vitesse le jour où… Où ça s'est passé, on arrête pas de me demander comment je vais, tout ce qui s'ensuit. Et je n'arrête pas de leur dire que moi je vais bien. Je ne comprends pas ces questions, elles sont idiotes et inutiles. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de m'emmerder. Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu n'ouvriras pas tes yeux. Alors dépêche-toi. Ils sont tous conciliant avec toi quand je les écoute, quand je les accompagne à l'hôpital. Tes deux potes te parlent comme si t'allait répondre. C'est d'eux dont j'ai pitié._

 _Ah et au cas où tu te demandes, ta cuisine va bien. Je te connais, tu vas me le demander dès que tu seras de retour à la maison. Tout comme ton chat. Je m'en occupe, ça fait de la compagnie : il est aussi envahissant que toi et met des poils de partout. Je passe un temps fou à tout nettoyer. Il commence à vouloir prendre ta place sur le lit. Je vais finir par le laisser faire._

 _…_ _C'est vide, sans ta présence. Je te l'avais dit, on n'aurait jamais dû prendre une aussi grande maison. Mais tu la voulais pour pouvoir « accueillir nos futurs enfants »._

 _Notre demande est toujours en cours, d'ailleurs._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Mais si elle est acceptée, je ne pourrais rien faire seul, Francis. Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant sans toi._

 _A.K_

* * *

Fin ! Deux trois nouvelles choses en plus de présente dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, il ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre mes documents sur ffnet. Je suis encore bien motivée ! D'ailleurs, vu tout ce que j'ai de prévu, peut-être qu'il y aura plus de 10 chapitres ... C'est à voir !

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Et voici le chapitre 4, il y a pas mal de nouvelle à apprendre sur la vie quotidienne en dehors de Francis, tout en le concernant.  
Je suis assez contente, je tiens bien le rythme, mais je n'ai pas encore le prochaine chapitre d'écrits en toute honnêteté. Cependant j'entre dans une semaine plutôt tranquille, je vais en profiter pour avancer !

Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse au reviews** :

 _Guest_ : Merci !

* * *

 _01/07/20XX_

 _Francis,_

 _Je n'aime pas particulièrement avoir écrire ça. Mais je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ? Je suis déjà allé te le dire à l'hôpital, mais au moins je sais qu'ainsi tu seras au courant._

 _J'ai… Deux nouvelles à t'annoncer. Et je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer. Parce que les deux sont très différentes. Je suppose qu'il faut commencer par la plus dure ? Cela vaudra peut-être mieux. La deuxième nouvelle mettra sûrement du « baume au cœur »._

 _Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps : Ton grand-père t'a… rejoins à l'hôpital. Il a eu des problèmes de santé et ces derniers se sont aggravés. Il est hospitalisé pour le moment mais les médecins disent que ces jours ne sont pas en danger. Il va rester quelque temps en observation, puis il va pouvoir sortir en suivant un traitement. Il risque d'être énormément fatigué alors à ton réveil ne le bouscule pas. En plus vu l'inquiétude qu'il te porte, ça n'arrange rien. Je suis passé le voir rapidement, avant de partir de l'hôpital. J'ai vu tes parents là-bas. Eux faisaient l'inverse : Ils rendaient d'abord visite à ce dernier puis ensuite à toi. On a quelque peu discuté. Ils ont l'air plus fatigué qu'à la normale. Je pense que ta mère intensifie les cours de danse qu'elle donne pour penser à autre chose que son fils allongé sans bouger. Quant à ton père, il a demandé des heures supplémentaires à sa pharmacie. Mais dans l'ensemble ils vont bien, je dirais. Ça fait beaucoup pour eux à tenir. Ils sont forts, mine de rien. Ils forgent l'admiration, et reste en plus positif. Je comprends vraiment d'où vient ton côté à toujours voir les bonnes choses, même quand rien ne va en ton sens. « Ça permet de garder l'espoir, de ne pas le perdre ». Voilà ce que tu disais. Et c'est aussi ce que m'as dit ta mère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a regardé en disant cela. M'encourager je suppose mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Bien sûr, que tu vas te réveiller._

 _La deuxième nouvelle devrait te faire plaisir : Erzsébet est enceint. Depuis à peu près un mois. Les nausées dont elle parlait il y a peu été en fait dû à ça. Elle n'y a pas pensé jusqu'à parler de ça avec une de ses amies qui lui a alors conseillé de faire un test de grossesse. Et il s'est révélé positif. Elle l'a annoncé hier, quand je suis à nouveau parti manger chez Keith, avec la présence de mes autres frères et sœur. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas non plus prévenu mon frère. Elle savait qu'on allait se réunir et à souhaiter l'annoncer à tout le monde. Tu aurais dû voir Keith à ce moment. On aurait dit un enfant, c'est assez drôle je dois l'avouer. Après on a eu le droit à leur niaiserie c'était presque dégoutant à regarder, on se disait qu'on pouvait presque voir des nuages roses et des arc-en-ciel autour d'eux. Enfin, Keyne était ravi de l'apprendre. Elle va devenir tante et à partir de ce moment-là plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Tu le sais, elle, elle ne peut pas… Enfin, tu vois. Alors apprendre ça l'a ravi. Je le sens déjà, elle va se ruiner pour offrir je ne sais combien de cadeau pour la venue de l'enfant. Erzsébet va bientôt faire une échographie, je te donnerais des nouvelles. Dans tous les cas, ils se sont rapidement mis d'accord pour faire de toi le parrain de cet enfant. Félicitation._

 _Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ils ne font clairement pas les choses à moitié. Tu te doutes, ça n'a pas arrêté de parler de ça ensuite. Du coup, ils se sont rapidement rendu compte de quelque chose d'un peu problématique : Ils ne sont pas mariés, et ils allaient devoir faire de nombreuses démarches juste pour pouvoir déclarer que Keith est bien le père du futur enfant, et même de base certaines choses risquaient d'être compliqué à tout régler. Résultat ? Ils ont décidés d'organiser leur mariage. Comme ça oui. Autour de la table ils ont pris cette décision. Mais venant d'eux, ça ne m'étonne absolument pas. Ils sont clairement fatiguant. Quel couple… Soyons d'accord, nous ne ferons pas pareil. Et notre enfant portera mon nom. Après avoir décidé cela, ils n'ont pas plus parlé de détail. Je suppose que l'on en apprendra plus, plus tard. Même si je ne doute pas sur le fait que tu seras annoncé comme le témoin de mon frère. Je l'ai quand même félicité, au cas où tu te demandes. Je ne suis pas aussi de mauvaise foi que tu le prétends. Même si je ne sais pas ce que la suite va donner._

 _Tu l'as vu à la date, on est le 1_ _er_ _juillet. Ton anniversaire approche et je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir. Je vais finir par ne rien te prendre et je te laisserais râler. Mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter quoi que ce soit pour un mec qui n'aura de toute façon aucune réaction couché dans son lit. Ce sera tant pis pour toi. Moi, ça va me faire des économies._

 _A.K_

* * *

Je commence enfin à mettre en place les choses. Ça devrait aller plus vite désormais !  
Vous avez dû le remarquer, j'ai changé le mois. Oui en fait j'ai remarqué que j'avais raté le 14 juillet eeeeeeet j'ai trouvé ça un peu bête. Résultat les chapitres précédents étaient en juin, et nous passons désormais en juillet ! Et oui, bientôt un mois. Je prévois certaines choses encore.

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
